Rebellion of Peace and Blood Spilling
by AngryPurpleFire
Summary: Arthur finds out the truth of what happened to his mother. He runs away in search for his ex-manservant who had escaped after being sentenced to death for sorcerer two years ago. The two friends reunite and plan their rebellion on Camelot to dethrone Uther Pendragon and bring magic back to the land while also dealing with a new, darker side to his once cheerful companion.
1. Trip to Ealdor

Sometimes, when I stroll through the fields of tall grass and breathe in the thick air flowing from the morning sun rise, I begin to think. I think about my friends, my family, my love. I think about my knights and my comrades. Today, though, I think about the lies. My father, everything I had known, is all a lie. The fraud story of my mother's death that had haunted my childhood is a lie. The stories behind each layer of crimson blood spread from the innocent sorcerers is a lie. I cannot undo the pain that he has brought upon this dreadful land, but I will avenge them, if it's the last thing I do.

The sun begins to lower as I search for some kind of shelter that will support me for the night. I would light a fire, but I can't risk the knights of Camelot to find me. No doubt my father, that tyrant, has already sent out several search parties to find his only son and aire to the throne. I'm edging past the border of Camelot into Cenred's kingdom, towards a small village called Ealdor. I can only hope what I seek is there.

I almost consider settling down for the night when the glimpse of familiar houses and huts come into few. I nearly break into a sprint, glad that my unforgiving journey is coming to an end. While I have never believed in any type of god or holy spirit, I find myself praying that he'll be here, praying that my long travel was not for nothing.

I knock, quite profusely, on the wooden door of the house I somehow find myself in front of. I'm sure the loud pounding could be considered annoying, but I can't seem to find it in myself to care. The door opens at last, revealing an older woman I had come to know as Hunith, a kind, caring woman. The basket locked in her arm drops onto the ground upon her seeing me, spilling the loose wheat rolls. Her face contorting into one of fear, eyes going wide.

I reach down, carefully putting the vittles back into the basket, handing it to her gently. She takes it hesitantly, eyebrows scrunching together in fright and confusion. "My- My lord, w-what brings you here?" Hunith forces out, scared, not for herself, but for her only son. No doubt she thinks I am here to arrest him for sorcerer and treason against the throne.

"Hunith, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I need your help, or rather, I need your son's help."

The woman's eyes go wide again. "H-He isn't here." It's an obvious lie, but I'm going to point that out.

"I have not come to arrest him. Look, no sword." I raise my hands above my head to show off my lack of weaponry and protection. "No armour, nothing. I came to make peace and for his help."

Hunith hesitates before letting me pass into her home. I can see her watching me warily out of the corner of my eye, but it's only natural, I suppose. A young, raven haired boy walks in through the back door, remaining oddly quietly. He has yet to notice me leaning against the far wall, so I take the time to study my ex-manservant. His hair is slightly shorter with a messy, almost spiked texture to it. He had definitely grown in the last two years. The childish innocence was gone, replaced with maturity and some level of 'darkness'. A long scar travels across his forehead, mostly covered by hair.

I cough into my hand, alerting him of my presence. He turns quickly, much quicker than I would of thought possible for someone as clumsy as himself. The boy's eyes go wide with fear in seeing me. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a small dagger. He points it at me threateningly from across the room, waving it in front of him, as if pretending he did in fact have training when it was obvious that he had not. Even if he did, I know he would never use it against me. He's much to loyal for that.

"Put the knife down Merlin, you look ridiculous." I walk over to him, ripping the sharp utensil from him hand. "You could cut yourself with this." I set it down on the table a few feet away, turning to look at the long lost boy.

"H-How'd you get in here?" Merlin stutters.

"I asked nicely. You should try it sometime." Pulling out one of the wooden chairs circling said table, I sit down, facing the startled sorcerer. "Oh calm down Merlin, I'm not here to kill you. Not like I could even if I wanted to. You could just mumble some words and kick my ass all the way back to Camelot, couldn't you?"

Merlin shrugs slightly, never taking his eyes off of me. "Why are you here though, if you're not here to kill me?"

I sigh. "Perhaps we should sit down. There is quite a lot we need to talk about."


	2. An Explanation

"It's been quite awhile, old friend. I was afraid you wouldn't be here, that I'd have to search the forest to find you." I let out a humourless laugh. Merlin gives a small, almost fake smile. "I was afraid, perhaps you had been eaten by wolves or attacked by a bear. You may have magic, but you're a clumsy oaf, you know that?"

Merlin's smiles grows slightly larger as he lets out a soft snort. "You haven't changed at all; still a prat I see." The boy frowns slightly, setting his cup down on the table. "Why did you help me escape?" His eyes don't quite meet mine, staring down at the drink in his hand.

I frown as well. "I don't know. I guess, perhaps, I thought of you as a friend. I felt betrayed and hurt, but I still didn't want to see you burn." Merlin nods slowly. His eyes make their way towards mine. "You're different."

Merlin gives a small, sad smile. "I grew up."

"It's more than that though. When I met you, you were so young, so innocent. Now I look at you, and I see a, well, a man. What happened?"

His eyes darken as he looks down once again. "I told you, I grew up." There was more, but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me, so I drop the subject.

"What have you been doing around here, you know-?"

"What are you doing here?" Merlin ignores my question completely, interjecting with his own. "You wouldn't of come all this way if it wasn't important. You have no armour, no weapons, no knights with you. Your father would never let you go this far on your own, defenseless. What game are you playing?"

I stare at the boy in shock. He had never spoken to me like that before, with so much anger and darkness in it. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. "I need your help."

"You think you can just waltz in here and think I'll help you, after what Camelot did to me, after what your father did to me. Let me guess, there is some magical beast attacking Camelot and you need my help in destroying it. What happens then Arthur? Do I get thrown back in the dungeons and executed in the morning? Am I banished once again, forced to leave my home and never return unless you need me to? What does your father need of me now? Will he let his hatred for magic be set aside only for him benefit, only to be reborn when I'm done? Why should I help you?"

"I need your help in dethroning my father and bringing magic back to Camelot where it belongs." Merlin stares at my, mouth gaping open slightly. "My father is wrong. He has killed innocent people over his guilt for my mothers death. I was born of magic!" I stand up, slamming my fist against the wall. "Uther, he- he killed my mother, not magic! He blames the art for his guilt. He believes that he is without fault, but he is wrong. That tyrant is a monster and needs to be put down." I try and calm my breathing, sitting down once again at the table, across from my raven-haired friend. "I need someone, with magic. I need someone I can trust. I know I can trust you, Merlin. You have never used your gift against me and I don't believe you would. You want magic back in Camelot as much as I do, probably more. Please Merlin, help me do this. I can't bring back the people my father have killed, but I can do everything in my power to avenge them, and prevent more blood spilling."

I turn to look at Merlin. His face is a mixture of shock, acceptance, and gratitude. "I have never been more proud of you Arthur Pendragon. It would be an honour to serve by your side." He finishes it off with a grin that finally meets his eyes. "What's the plan?"

**I'm looking for a beta who would be willing to read and edit my work. Message me if you're interested. I'm happy to have more than one!**


	3. War Cheif

**I cannot believe the response I've had on this story. Thank you so much for the support. You guys are just amazing. Please, feel free to give me ideas in the review section. I am more than willing to incorporate just about anything into the work.**

**I've just read an AMAZING fanfiction called "Another's Favor" by ebhg. It was utterly astonishing and so well written. Before reading it, I've never thought out 'merthian', but now I'm actually considering to put in it my own story. I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out!**

"We'll start gathering recruits in the villages around Camelot's borders."

"Cenred cares little for the outlying villages and towns. We'd be able to get away with recruiting in that area, as long as we stay clear of the capital."

"Cenred is magic friendly, correct? Perhaps we could create some type of alliance."

"His hatred for all Pendragons, including yourself, is stronger than his acceptance of magic. He would never accept, and if he did, it would most likely be a trap. We would have better luck trying to communicate with King Bayard in Mercia. I've heard rumours that, while magic is still illegal, he's only done it to prevent war between them and Camelot."

"The treaty between them is already tense. Mercia would be a very powerful ally, but how could we convince Bayard to join the rebellion? While he may not hate magic, I doubt he would go into war over it."

"A new treaty, give up a little land, permit some new trading routes."

"There's a small patch of land in the Northern plains Bayard has wanted to buy from Camelot for some time, but my father has refused. We can give him that land, and along with the newer, more favourable treaty, I don't see why we wouldn't join us."

"Yes, and perhaps Bayard could convince his allies to join us. Many of them, to Uther's disliking, are magic permitting kingdoms. They're very small, and hold little power, but they could definitely help."

"My father has raided them multiple times. I don't see why they wouldn't join us."

The planning goes on for quite awhile. While he tries hard not to show it, I can see the excitement running through my ex-manservant. I don't blame him though. After living his entire life in fear of execution, the thought of it finally being over would've made me ecstatic.

I stare at the boy- man, rather, for sometime, watching him as he makes tactical and strategical plans on the poorly-made map of the five kingdoms. We didn't have a real map, so I just used my poor memory of the layout and scribbled it down on a large piece of thin wood. It's so strange, watching Merlin act like a war commander. It makes me think again, about what happened to that young boy.

"Merlin, what about Morgause?"

Merlin looks up from his work, eyebrow raised in confusion, "Who?"

"Morgause. She was the sorceress who told me the truth of my mother's fate, the one who told me why magic has truly been banned."

"Ah, yes." Merlin coughs slightly into his hand. "You never did tell what how you found out. I assumed that your father finally told you."

"No, it was a bit more complicated than that." I look away from the raven-haired boy for a moment. "I saw my mother; I spoke to her. She told-" My breath hitches momentarily before I continue. "She told me the truth of how I was born, that the sorceress Nimueh gave my mother the ability to have child. My father knew there would be a price, but he was too blind to see it."

I feel Merlin's hand on my shoulder in a supportive manner. "You do know that if she hadn't of died, than you would never of been born. I'm sure your mother does not regret dying, knowing that she gave birth to a great leader and son."

I look up to him gratefully. "Yes, I suppose so. That isn't the main reason I am angry at my father though. He didn't know it would be my mother who died, no, but Nimueh did tell them that someone would die. That fact that it was her made him angry, so he blamed it on others. He blamed it on magic itself and killed innocent people. No matter how much grieve he may of had, there is no excuse for his acts."

There is silence for a moment, only broken by the soft voice of my ex-manservant. "You truly are not your father's son, and I am proud of you. I'm sure your mother couldn't be more happy with you."

I reply with a soft, sad smile. "I just hope I'm making the right decision."


	4. A Warlocks Anger

"Nimueh, the sorceress who made the deal with my father."

"Priestess of the Religion, mind you. What about her?"

"Would she be willing to help?"

"...Probably not."

"Why not?"  
"Me and her have had our falling out."

I raise my eyebrow at the man across from me, letting out a light chuckle. "What the hell did you do to anger a powerful sorceress. She seems like a nice lady."

Now it was Merlin's turn to raise his eyebrows upwards into a position that would make Gaius proud. "You've met Nimueh?"

"Well, no, but I mean, she just- Nimueh sounds like a, um, friendly name."

"You're kidding, right? Nimueh. Nimueh." He says the name slowly, each syllable dancing on his lips. "Nimueh. Hmm, now I don't know about you, but the name Nimueh certainly doesn't make me think 'oh look, a friendly person!'"

I let out a soft laugh. "I suppose you're right. Would she help though?"

Merlin looks away sheepishly. "No, not really. While she hates Uther, she also hates me. I mean… a lot. After thwarting her plan to take over Camelot and surviving the poison you got me an antidote for, she was pretty darn pissed. Not to mention the fact that I might of maybe killed her." He says the last part quietly, barely audible.

"You- You killed her?!" I stare, gobsmack. Merlin killed a powerful sorceress. How the hell did he manage that? I stutter on my words, still in shock.

"Well yeah, I didn't have much of a choice. After you were hit by the questing beast, I had gone to the Isle of the Blessed to exchange my life for yours, but instead, she took my mother's life. I planned on going back to make things right, but Gaius beat me there, sacrificing his own life for my mothers so that I wouldn't. I killed Nimueh, trading her life for Gaius's and the balance was restored!" He finished it on with a wide, 'Merlin' grin.

I roll my eyes. "You truly are an impossible man."

"Not impossible, just entirely unlikely!" Merlin retorts, making me snort undignifiedly. We laugh for many minutes before silence overcomes us again.

"I've really missed you, old friend."

Merlin looks up, his eyes meeting mine. "I've missed you, too."

We lay down for the night on the hard floor of Hunith's floor. She offered me the bed, but I could hardly accept. Instead, I took a place next to Merlin on top of layers of rough wool blankets. This new life would be different, but hopefully for the better.

By the time I wake up, Merlin is already gone. I take the breakfast Hunith offers me graciously, forcing myself not to show the distaste. It was hungry, no doubt, seeing how I had gone many days with only a some berries for outlying bushes I came across using my doubtful knowledge on which ones were safe.

"Hunith, I would be happy to help out as best as I can while I stay here. It is the least I can do to repay you for housing me."

Merlin's mother smiles fondly at me. "I'm sure there will be something for you to do. I can always use a helping hand. If not, Mr. Rodbanker two houses over might have some work for you. He lives alone, so he's always looking for a helping hand at the grain mill." I nod my thanks, taking my leave from the house into the fresh air of the outdoors.

"Go fuck your whore of a mother, you bastard!"

"Don't talk about my mother that way."

"Whatcha' gonna do bout' it? Call your daddy? No wait, you don't have one."

Merlin swings at the boy with short brown hair. He looked about my age, but taller by quite a few inches. The boy dodges the punch, giving Merlin one of his own that did, infact, not miss. He falls backwards onto the ground, struggling to get up when the boy kicks him harshly in the face.

I somehow find myself in front of Merlin blocking him from anymore blows. The boy sneers at me. "Whoa' Merls, didn't know you had a boyfriend, or is he your mothers? Who knows how many men she's-" He doesn't get to finished before my fist finds itself pounding into his cheek. He stumbles backwards a bit, not actually expecting me to throw a punch.

I glare at the boy before turning around to look at Merlin. He was already off the ground, a dark bruise covering the right side of his face. His nose is bleeding quite heavily, but he didn't seem to care. His sight was still fixed on the, now recovered, boy in front of them.

"Is the bastard back for more, or is he gonna let his boyfriend do all the work?"

Merlin charges past me before I have the chance to stop him. He lays one punch on the boy, but ends up getting thrown onto the floor. His face was covered in bruises by this point was a definitely broken nose. Merlin gets back up, going back for more when stop him.

"He isn't worth it." Merlin is breathing heavily by now, anger pulsing through his veins. Darkness I had never seen from the village boy for emitting from him. What the hell had happened to his once 'happy' friend, his once 'cheerful' manservant that called him a prat and dollophead, or even the occasional clotpole or cabbagehead.

Merlin tries to break my hold on him, but I grip him tightly. The older boy only winks at the younger boy, laughing inconsistently and making his way home, sporting a black eyes from myself. I let go of Merlin, letting him walk into his house.

"Merlin! Again?" Hunith sighs sadly, sitting Merlin down on one of the kitchen table chairs. "I've told you to stay away from that boy."

"He started it." Merlin replies quietly, nearly mumbling.

"You need to just walk away when he starts insulting you."

"I'm sick and fucking tired of trying to walk away! I could take him out with a snap of my fingers. I could use my magic to rip him piece to piece and burn him until he can't scream anymore. I- I could-"

"I know Merlin, but what is now what your gift is for. It isn't for hurting people."

"How would you know?! No one knows why I was given these god damn powers! Maybe I am freak, just like they say I am! Maybe I really am I monster, a monster that's meant to destroy and kill. It would certainly make things a damn lot easier."

"You know that isn't true. The dragon told you-"

"Screw what that cryptic, oversized damn lizard told me. Maybe he's wrong, maybe there is no destiny. It wouldn't of been the first time someone lied to me. I'm sick and fucking tired of this!" Merlin stands up from the chair, storming out of the house towards the backdoor. I consider going after him with Hunith stops me.

"He just needs time to cool off. He's had a hard life, poor boy, but I'm worried about him. His anger gets worse by the day." She glances towards me. "I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can help him. He won't listen to me anymore. I know that he values your opinion above just about anyones."

**I know this chapter didn't have much to do with the actual storyline, but I'm hoping this will lead to a darker character development towards Merlin and help explain and show how dark he has truly become! :3**


	5. A New Friend

I follow Merlin's trail into the woods, stalking him quietly. His walks roughly for a minutes or two before finally calming down and sitting on the stump of a fallen tree. I consider going to comfort him, but I'm not sure how I'd do it exactly. I've never been good with crying girls, not to mention crying boys.

Merlin stands up quickly, turning to look behind him. "You're not supposed to be here." It comes out gently, not bitterly like I would of expected.

Before I can question who he we talking to, a woman, probably in her early twenties, comes out from behind the trees, circling Merlin slowly. "You know how much I absolutely hate staying still. What's the point in life if you don't have a little fun?"

"Last time I saw you, you were being hunted down by soldiers with a bounty. of over 7000 gold. I've told you to stay out of trouble."

"Aw, such a spoil sport." The woman twirls her midnight black hair in her fingertips. She places a hand on Merlin's shoulder, running her fingers through his dark hair. He didn't seem to mind though, only watching her when a small sense of fear or anticipation. "You actually think you'd last a day in these waters without me coming after you to help?"

"As much as you seem to hate admitting it, I am very capable of taking care of myself." The woman quiets him with a long, only violent kiss. She pulls on his hair and Merlin runs his hands across his shoulders and down her back. Finally, Merlin breaks the kiss, much to the woman's disappointment.

"I doubt that." Her mouth lingers in the nook of his neck.

"Oh Celia, you underestimate me."

"I think not."

"Since when has your advice ever sent me in the right direction."

"That's because you never take it!" She pouts.

"I've taken your advice more than once."

"I told you to kill Arthur Pendragon, and you didn't. You could of been happy."

Merlin, will a light smile still on his face, shakes his head. "I could never be happy knowing I killed an innocent man, not to mention one that was my best friend at the time."

The girl, Celia, sneers. "It wouldn't of been the first time you've killed someone who didn't deserve it."

"Oh, this again." Merlin frowns, "Look, I said I was sorry for killing Abram, but in all fairness, I don't think you actually care."

The woman smiles again, pulling him into another hard kiss, releasing after many seconds. "You even tried to kill me once."

Merlin scoffs, "Please, I knew you would dodge the arrow. You've always been very, very agile." He runs his hands down her legs.

I stare, utterly confused with the conversation spoken just moments before. Merlin has a girlfriend? Wait, scratch that. Merlin has a girlfriend who is wanted enough to be killed on sight and enjoyed flirting … It's certainly better than I would of expecting him to get, but it's still a bit concerning.

"Perhaps it's time you leave, Celia, it's getting quite late, don't you think."

"It's always a bit funner in the dark though, Merlin." She grins.

Merlin raises an eyebrow at the woman, who frowns, backing away. She gives him one more large, and slightly-lusting-and-creepy-and-even-a-bit-sexy smile before fading into the forest once more. Merlin brushes himself off, walking towards me and to the house. I freeze, backing up quietly to avoid his gaze.

He passes me without trouble, giving me a chance to let out the breath I had been holding. Merlin had some serious explaining to do.


	6. We're Off To See The Wizard

Another night passes. I still haven't brought up Celia, though I wasn't sure If I wanted to, nor have I had the chance. Lately, Merlins been nearly obsessing over some magical thing he wouldn't explain to me.

"I've got it!" Merlin runs into the small kitchen room, holding a large booklet of assorted papers. He flips it open, rummaging through the papers, similar to how Gaius might do it. "Here!" He points to the papers, excitedly. I look at them, struggling to read the non-English handwriting."

"I can't read it."

"Of course you can't read it, you twit! It's in the language of the old religion, but I found it, so it doesn't matter if you can read it, cause I got it! It's here!"

I raise an eyebrow at the overexcited boy. I had never seen him this overjoyed before. It was almost scary. "Please, Merlin, tell me what the hell has gotten you so excited?" Part of me wants to ask about the name 'twit', but I push it aside.

"I finally figured it out! Oh, this has been bugging me for_ ages_, let me tell you, but I just couldn't figure it out! It was so simple! There was a huge power charge, magical stuff, I doubt you'd understand, but I felt it. Someone, someone very powerful, mind you, used a lot of magic. So much, that I could feel it, as far away as I was. There are very few things that could use up that much magic, like, for example, temporarily creating a portal to the spirit world for a telepathic communication. I mean, it's brilliant! I could not figure it out! I had just recently been able to figure out _where_ exactly this burst of energy came from, but _why_ was my real question, and I've got it!" Merlin's grin grows even wider, as though that was possible, as he points towards me. "It was you! Well, it wasn't really you. It was Morgause, but she did it for you! Your mother! You spoke to your mother. Morgause must of opened up the spirit world temporarily. Oh that is fantastic… I should try that some time…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Using magic like that would linger around for quite awhile, even for someone like Morgause. Imagine it being like a trail of biscuits. I can follow that trail of biscuits to find her!"

"Then we can ask her to help us…"

"Exactly! Now, I've mentally followed the trail for a little bit now. If I am to be correct, she resides in Elmet."

"The Perilous Lands?"

"Yes! We just need to run in there, say hello, and happy days!"

"...That's your plan… How do we even know she'll be willing to help?"

Merlin throws his hands up. "I haven't met her before, or at least I hope not… anyways, that's your job, not mine. I just spent the last week trying to track down one magical chick. Do you know how hard that is? What am I saying, of course you don't." Merlin slumps into the chair. "There was something familiar about this footprint though, this 'biscuit'. I've never met a sorceress names Morgause though. Then again, I don't always ask their names before I merrily destroy their plans to destroy Camelot…"

Yes, this Merlin was very, _very_ different. Not only was he a lot more mature, and a lot darker, he was also flirty and some what cocky. Very cocky, infact.

"You don't mind if I go release the dragon do you?"

I stare at him for a moment, exasperated. "W-What?!"

He sighs, "Oh nevermind, we'll figure it out later. Come on, lets go."

"Go where?!" I yell at the boy who was already out the door, running towards the forest he had been in last night. I can only dread the fact that this might include that… witch.

"We're off to see the wizard!" Merlin nearly skips in anticipation.

"The_ what_?!" I run after him, already out of breath with confusion.

"That was just a reference from bedtime story my mother used to tell when I was younger."

"What are we going off to see then?"

"Use your damn imagination you twit."

"Again with the twit! What is with you and that new insult. It makes prat sounds like compliment.

"Fine, you're a twat. That better?"

"No, actually, it isn't."


	7. Secrets and Anger

I follow Merlin around for a good hour before we finally stop. He had yet to explain to be where we were going. There was always the chance it was infact Elmet, but why wouldn't he tell me. It wasn't hard for Merlin to get a fire going, what with his magic and all. Even with the fire, we were still cold because of the lack of any blankets, but luckily, Merlin was able to put a warming aura around our small campsite. It was times like this that I adored that mans magic.  
The raven-haired boy was already asleep, clearly worn out by the days journey. His bruises were still worn, but the broken nose was healing well, even if it undoubtedly hurt. Hunith was clearly worried about the boy, but Merlin would only let me so deep into his inner thoughts. I honestly doubted the poor woman had any idea Celia even existed, not to mention the fact that she was seducing her son.

How can one man change so much. He had been an innocent, young boy with so optimism, so much joy. While Merlin may of been laughing and smiling earlier, there was a darkness in his eyes. It's not something I can easily explain, but it was there. That lingering sadness and anger and maybe even despair.  
Morning comes before I'm ready, the bright sunlight making my sight blurry. I stand up, stretching to my own accord. Merlin was no where in sight which, sadly, did not surprise me. What did surprise me was him appearing out of thin air in front of me before abruptly collapsing, then getting back up before I even have a chance to question his unannounced absence.

"Ah, sorry, working on a teleportation spell. I'm really not very good at it. There were a few bandits, nothing to worry about though, I dealt with them." He's smiling, but there's an eerie feel to it. Something isn't right. "How about some breakfast!" Merlin holds up a dead rabbit that I had yet to notice.  
Merlin cooks the rabbit, giving us both a chance to eat. I can't seem to concentrate on the food though. Celia. It has to do with her, I'm sure of it. I'm afraid to ask though, know what it could possible blow up into.

"So… two years. That's quite awhile." Merlin nods in agreement. "Whatcha been up to? I mean, I doubt you just plow the fields all day."

Merlin pauses in his eating, hesitating. "Nothing much."

"Really? I mean, you must of done something?"

"No, not really."

I hesitate, "Not even with Celia?"

The rabbit leg drops out of Merlin's hand and onto the ground. He stares forward for a moment before turning to look at me. "What the hell do you know about Celia? How do you know her?" I hesitate. "Answer me!"

I look away, "I followed you to make sure you were okay after the… incident, when you ran off. I heard you talking to her."

Merlin lets out a humourless laugh, "She was right. I really can't trust you. You have to go sneaking around behind my back instead of just asking me." Merlin stands up, looking down at me, "Better yet, why don't you mind your own god damn business and stay out of mine. I didn't ask you to come here, I don't owe you anything. You ask for my help and then spy on me. Oh, this is fantastic!"

I stand up as well, walking towards the warlock. "What happened to you Merlin!? You used to be so happy! Now, you're so angry and distrustful! What the hell happened to you these last two years?"

"I grew up!"

"There's more!"

"No, there really isn't, sire. When you knew me, I was a young, naive boy. Well you know what, I grew up! I know how cruel the world really is and I'm sick and tired of playing everyone's games."

"I want to help you! Tell me what's happened and I'll listen. I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you."

"No, you want my magic. That is all it's ever been. You want the throne. You know that you stand no chance without me!"

"You're my friend!"

"I really doubt that."

"Please, just, talk to me."

"I'm done talking! Just-" Merlin growls, ripping at his hair. "Just leave me be.

You can follow me if you want, but leave me alone."  
I hesitate, still burning with anger. "Fine."


	8. Assassinated Past

Merlin's new anger is strange and a bit scary. I never thought I would fear my clumsy manservant. I'm still angry after our fight, but I know I can't blame him entirely. Something was going on. Something I don't know about. Celia. That woman would be the answer to all my problems. Was she causing this anger? Could she reverse it?

I follow Merlin in silence through the forest. Two days had passed since the argument and no words have been spoken since. The silence was almost peaceful. Almost. "You think I wouldn't recognize it if I was being tracked?"

I jump at the voice. Merlin and myself both turn to view the blonde woman. Morgause. Her eyes study me for a moment before moving towards Merlin. Her head turns to the side in confusment as she circles the boy.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm afraid you do, milady. All too well. Emrys, at your service." He gives a fake bow. Morgause's face turns from one of confusment to one of understanding and some type of 'glee' Merlin smiles before continuing. "I knew your footprint was familiar. You certainly didn't use the name 'Morgause' the last time we met."

"A woman never tells the assassin her true name."

"I prefer the term 'bounty hunter'."

"That wouldn't quite fit my definition."

"Perhaps, but it pays better." Merlin smirks. He waves his hand towards myself. "I believe you've already met his lordship. Down to business."

"Oh it's always business with you, isn't it Emrys."

"Please, if we're on a first name basis now, feel free to call me Merlin."

"Well, of course. I'm guessing this has something to do with your mother,

Arthur."

The question was intended for me, but Merlin answers before I have the chance to respond. "More or less. It has to do with takeing back Camelot, letting magic reign free once again, and throwing a feast in my honour, though we can worry about those details later. I must ask though, chicken or turkey? No, nevermind, we'll have both, moving on."

I still can't get over this new Merlin. He had always been a bit cheeky, but this was like snark-overload. Never, would I of expected Merlin, of all people, to speak so fluently to a woman

"Surely you wouldn't need my help in succeeding? You have quite a bit of power, might I say."

"Yes, but even if I were to say, be able to take out an entire army, the people will never give their loyalty to a one-man army. As powerful as I may be, Arthur won't look very threatening. Also, lets say someone manages to assassinate me. I'd like to think all my work wasn't put into this just for my death to cause it to collapse."

"I understand, but surely you know I'm not a woman to get my hands dirty."

"Please, you may hire me for the small stuff, but you have quite a reputation. You don't fool me for a second."

Morgause purses her lips together. "Very well. You know how to contact me. I hope to speak to you soon. _Very_ soon." The woman disappears, as if she was never there.


	9. A Pendragon Secret

"I told you not to trust the boy. He is like every Pendragon and cannot be trusted. They are all evil."

"Arthur may be a pain, but he isn't evil."

"I would disagree."

I feel bad about watching them again, but I need to know why Merlin is acting like this, where all this anger, this darkness is coming from. Celia grips the boys shoulders, pulling him into another harsh kiss. Her lips linger across his skin as Merlin pulls her in for more. Merlin pulls apart for a moment, only to stare into her eyes affectionately.

"You've never explained your quarry with the Pendragons, specifically Arthur."

Celia sighs, walks a few steps away. "Must I tell you everything?"

A smirk plays on his lips as he turns to face her. "Well, seeing how I am his protector, I would like to know why you'd like to kill him."

The girl grins, pulling him close, "You have your secrets, I have mine." Her lips dances across his own.

Merlin groans, "Must you always be so difficult?"

Celia bites down on the top of his ear. "You'd get bored if I wasn't." She pulls at his neckerchief, shoving him into the tree. Merlin grabs at her hands before she gets any closer, making Celia pout considerably. "Why must you always ruin my fun?"

"I wouldn't put it above Arthur to be watching me right now, and that wouldn't exactly be a great scene."

Celia rolls her deep, green eyes, "That's your problem, not mine."

"I beg to differ."

Celia definitely wasn't controlling him, in fact, it almost seemed as if he was in charge. I nearly scoff at the thought of Merlin being dominate with a girl. It was the truth nonetheless, but who exactly was this girl? He was a bit flirty with Morgause, but this was completely different. This was much more intimate.

"Just… be careful. I know you may trust the boy, but I do not. I don't want him to hurt you."

"It almost sounds as if you care?"

"Do not trust the Pendragon."

"You're worse than Kilgharrah."

Celia sighs, pulling him into one last kiss, this one much gentler than before. "Be wary." Merlin lets a loose smile tug at his lips before the woman finally fades away, but to wherever the hell she came from.

The night is as quiet as the last. A few words are passed, but no real conversations. I want to bring Celia up again, but I know it would just start up another fight and leave me no better than when I started. In all honesty, I really just need to talk to this girl, but without any idea of where to find her, it was a useless idea.

"Listen Merlin, I'm sorry, about the other night. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy. I truly meant no harm." I nearly hold my breath waiting for the response.

He doesn't say anything for a long while until he finally chorts out a stiff "Thank you." I wait a few moments, hoping for him to elaborate, but he doesn't. I sigh softly, lying down on the ground, heat aura surrounding us. Slowly, sleep succumbs me.


	10. From Bandits to Slavers

Bandits. It's always the damn bandits. The group surrounds us and I'm starting to regret my lack of sword. A large bearded man, who seems to be the leader of the group, steps forward. "Well, well, well, what do we got here? A peasant boy and a noble, lost in the woods." He finished it off with a grin.

"If you value your lives, you won't take another step."

The bandits laugh at Merlin's remark. "So the peasant boy is a bit cocky now. You don't even have a sword."

"I don't need one." The bandits step closer. "Last chance." They don't stop, taking the nonexistent bluff. Both of Merlin's hands fly out and without a word spoken, the men all fly backwards, dead. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He mumbles.

We continue to walk, but I can't get it out of my mind of what exactly Merlin did. It was just so easy for him. With a snap of his fingers he just killed around fifteen men. The worst part was, he didn't seem to care.

"We'll reach the Mercia capital by morning." Merlin lays down on the ground, heat aura still surrounding.

I hesitate. "It seemed… easy for you, to kill all those men."

Merlin doesn't look up, "It was."

I try to lighten the mood with a chuckle, "Weren't you the man who got mad at me over killing defenseless little bunnies in the forest."

Merlin's fist curls unbearably tight, his knuckles white from the pressure. "I've killed a lot of men, Arthur, more than you have, more than you ever will. Remorse is something I had to get rid of a long time ago. It's a weakness in life."

"Some people would say remorse is a strength. It makes up human."

"My enemies would not see it that way." He snaps at me.

"You? Enemies?"

"In the last two years, I've been poisoned seven times, attacked while I slept twenty eight times, and kidnapped five times. I would say I have enemies. When I show weakness, they come back for more, but if they know that I will kill them without hesitation or remorse, then they won't."

The silence lasts a few moments, "Why would someone kidnap you? I mean, mustn't they know that you're a powerful sorcerer? You could escape within a day."

"Took me six months the first time."  
I stare, completely gobsmack. "Six _months_. You've only been gone two years."

"You actually think an unarmed man traveling through the forest would make it  
all the way to Ealdor. Slave traders. They're used to dealing with sorcerers. They- they put these cuffs on me so I couldn't use my magic. It… it hurt, a lot. They dragged me around for six months until I could finally manage to escape. Even then, I still had the cuffs. I considered going back to Camelot and asking Gaius, but it was too dangerous." Merlin takes a deep breath. "My magic isn't like others. I was born with magic. I am a creature of magic, as much as the great dragon or any other magical creature is. If you were to take away my magic, I would die. The cuffs, they restricted my magic, so they restricted my life force. I was so weak, could barely walk without feeling lightheaded and falling down. That lasted about two weeks."

"How'd you get them off?"

Merlin hesitates. "A sorceress found me. She helped me get them off. She helped me… recover. Celia. It was Celia." He hesitates, not quite sure if he should continue or not. "I don't know what I'd do without her."  
This was the most Merlin had ever opened up to me. I didn't want to say anything to ruin it, but I want to know more. I want him to explain everything. Being dragged around for six months by slave traders, no one would be the same after that. It would explain his anger, his new personality. I can't seem to blame him.

It also explains the bond Merlin has with Celia. To be in hell for six months, and then weak and powerless for even longer, for someone to come along and save you from all of that, it would seem unreal. Though, Merlin didn't seem to worship Celia, or even feel indebted to her. They just seemed to be like… lovers. Yes, the relationship was very odd, but it is clear Merlin cares a great deal for the girl, and unless she is pretending, Celia seems to care a great deal about him.

"How'd she get them off?" I risk asking.

"I never really asked. The cuffs aren't that hard to get off. Anyone with magic would be able to unlock them, the problem was, I didn't have any magic, not anymore. It- It made me feel defenseless." He turns towards me. "Magic is what I am. Imagine how you would feel if someone took away your nobility and made you a peasant, or cut off your sword arm. You'd feel lost. All you've ever known, just gone."

It makes me think. Yes, I'm already living as if I was not a noble, but that was out of my own choice. I can't imagine what it would be like just to wake up one day and be a pesant. Worse, even, was losing the arm. The only thing I am truly good at, that I have any skill in, just gone. Without a sword, or the arm, rather, I would feel weak and defenseless.

"I understand that I've changed, and you may not like it, but I won't- I can't go back. I- I can't ever risk being pulled back into that hell. I went mad, I really did, and I can't do that again. I- I refuse to- to go back. I can't!" By now Merlin was breathing heavily, shaking miserably. I crawl towards him slowly, placing my hand gently on his face. He flinches terribly, but I don't move. Tears fall down his face as he mumbles incoherently. "Can't, Won't, Please, No, Please, Can't."

I pull him into a tight hug. He tenses momentarily before wrapping his arms around me. My lips tug at a tight smile. This was the beginning. He opened up to me. I can help him if he'll let me. I won't let him go.


	11. The New Prophecy

"I told him."

"Told him what?"

"Everything."

Celia sighs "You put too much faith in him. He'll stab you in the back one day and you won't know what hit you." She walks a few feet away, turning around to face him with his arms crossed.

Merlin rolls his eyes, "What do you have against Arthur? You always say you don't trust him yet you've never met him."

"Yes, well luckily I still have that honour." She pulls him into another kiss, each one more loving and violent than the next. "I have my reasons. You're going to get hurt."

"He is fine with magic now, he's working with me to dethrone his own father. Magic will be free in Camelot once again."

"This isn't about the magic!" Celia pushes him away, obviously frustrated. "This is about you. I'm worried about you. You're just going to get hurt again." Merlin rolls his eyes once again. "No, I'm serious!"

"Tell me why. Tell me why you don't trust him."

"I can't tell you."

"Why!?" Merlin grips her wrists, pulling her into him. His anger begins to fade and he lets go of her. "Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't yell at you." He breaths for a moment, regaining his composure. "I just want to know why, that's all. You know you can trust me, Celia."

"It isn't about trust." She sighs, "I don't want you hurt, that's all."

Merlin moves a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm not going to be hurt. I'll always be happy if you're here with me." Her lips form a tight smile as Merlin kisses her cheek gently. "Besides, with you being the protective mother hen you are, I doubt he could hurt me if he wanted me."

"Did you just compare me to poultry?"

"Well…" Celia leans in one last time, her kiss lasts many long moments before it finally breaks. I back away from the couple, sensing that their conversation was in fact coming to an end. Before I have a chance to realize what is happening, I'm shoved up against one of the many thick pine trees around our camp. I look up, surprised to see Celia glaring at me. She snarls, holding me tightly against the bark.

"I'm warning you right now Pendragon, if you hurt Merlin, I will personally hunt you down and tear you limb to limb as I listen to your cries and bathe in your blood."

"Why would I hurt Merlin." I growl back to her, "He is my friend."

"I don't know _why_. All I want to do is prevent that future from coming to pass."

My eyebrow raises in suspicion, "Future? What future?"

She thrusts me on to the ground, which I recover from quickly, jumping to my feet. Celia backs a few feet away watching me angrily. "The prophecy, the damn prophecy!"

"Merlin _told_ me about the prophecy. I would-"

"Unite the land of Albion, I know. That isn't the prophecy I'm talking about. There is one that Merlin doesn't know about, that he can't know about. I'm talking about the prophecy where the Once and Future King betray Emrys and leads him to his death, where the Once and Future King becomes corrupted with his powers and leads to the end of magic as we know it!"

I stare, utterly confused as well as shocked. "I would never do that."

"We'll see Pendragon, we'll see."


	12. Voices in my Head

Merlin had yet to bring up the conversation about the slave traders again. I can only imagine how hard it must of been to talk about those past events, but I am glad he did. He trusts me enough to share the information, and I can only hope I responded well to it. Celia is still on my mind though. What prophecy was she talking about. Why would I ever betray Merlin? Why would I lead him to his death? The questions repeat themselves over and over again in my mind, as if it would lead to an answer, but none comes.

Celia said he can't know about the prophecy. Why not? Surely knowing about it could prevent it from happening. _You can't change the future if you know it._ The voice makes me jump. It wasn't Merlin. Merlin was asleep, and the voice is nothing like his. It's deeper and has a strangled texture to it. _Emrys must die._

I stand quickly, cursing at myself again for the lack of weaponry. The voice was in my head. It wasn't spoken with words, but in my head. 'What the hell is this?' I think to myself. _The prophets do not lie. When all is won, death will call again. Beware mortal king. Beware._

'Who are you?' I say to myself, hoping the voice will answer.

_Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dread fire of the last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother, shall slaughter brother. For friend, shall murder friend as the great horn sounds a dark dawn on Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There, Emrys will meet his end, upon that mighty plain._

'What can I do to stop it?'

_You cannot stop what has already begun. Emrys must die. You cannot prevent it, mortal king. Beware. Trust with caution, for the battle has already begun. Blood will spill, but you must not die, or the land will revolt in war. Emrys must die. You must lead him to his death, or all will be lost. You must kill Emrys. You must._

'Never, I refuse! Merlin is my friend, I will never kill him.'

_Then you have condemned yourself mortal king. You will die, and all you hope to achieve with it._

'Please, tell me how to prevent this.' No response, 'Please!' The voice stay quiet, refusing to answer my question. I growl impatiently, blooding my knuckle against the bark of the nearest tree. "I- I refuse to kill my best friend." I pant, heavily.

"They told you, didn't they." Celia. I turn, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I refuse to kill him! Tell me what I must do to stop this madness!" I stop, turning to look at the sleeping Merlin.

"He will not wake. Not yet anyways. I put a simple sleeping enchantment on him. We can talk freely."

I nod slowly, releasing her. "A man spoke to me in my head. I told me that Emrys must die, and that I must be the one to kill him." I raise my head, looking into her green eyes. "What can I do to prevent this? I- I can't kill him. He's my best friend."

The anger that normally seems to emit off of her turns into one of sympathy. "I do not know. I was told long ago, before I even met Merlin, of this prophecy by the druids. It is not spoken of often, but it is there. That is why I tried to prevent Merlin from going with you. I can't bare to lose him."

"Why can't he know?"

Celia looks away, "The prophecy states that if Merlin lives, you cannot unite the

land. I know Merlin, and I know that he would gladly give his life for the benefit. I couldn't tell him. I can't let him die."

It all makes sense now. Why Celia distrusts me. Why Celia won't tell Merlin why. Why… why he can't come with me. "If helping me will lead to his death, then he mustn't come. He must go back to Ealdor."

"He won't like that and certainly won't go willingly."

"Then we'll make him. After we go to Mercia, you can put him under another sleeping spell and take him to Ealdor. With Morgause on our side, I'm sure we can still manage. Just, keep him safe. Please."

Celia nods, "I'll protect him with my life."


	13. Meeting With Mercia, Betrayal in Bayard

"So, this is the castle of Mercia?"

"Yep. King Bayard should be inside. Hopefully, he won't mind us being unannounced." Being a well known figure of royalty, it wasn't hard getting past the guards and get an audience with the king. Bayard sits on his throne, watching me curiously.

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. Is the treaty between are kingdom not to your liking?"

"No, I was not sent here on my fathers account. In fact, Uther has no knowledge of where I may be at the moment."

Bayard narrows his eyes at me, and then towards Merlin. "Who is he? He looks vaguely familiar."

"This is Merlin. He was my servant when you came to visit Camelot. He drank the poison."

"Was? I'm surprised you fired him after that show of loyalty."

"I didn't fire him. He was sentenced to death for sorcery. I managed to help him escape before dawn." A small shudder of gasps is erupted from the court. "It has been rumoured that you, in fact, have to quarrel with the practice. If this is true, then I would like to ask for your help in dethroning Uther Pendragon and bringing magic back to the realm." I pause, watching Bayard's stunned reaction. "I understand I am asking a great deal from you, but I will no doubt make it worth your wild. A new treaty would be in order, one that benefited you much more, as well as the land you've requested in the Northern Plains for your troops."

Bayard eyes both me and Merlin suspiciously. "How do I know you do not lie? What if this is simply a trick Uther has created to find out who actually is against magic or not? I bet the boy doesn't even have magic." He looks to Merlin at the last statement. I nod to him, who steps, whispering a spell into his unclosed hand. When he opens it, a patch of blue fire burns in it, sparking in the air.

This seemed to be enough to reassure Bayard of our true meanings, but he was still reluctant. We went back and forth, trying to plan when Merlin finally steps forward. "With all do respect your highness, we don't need you to take over camelot. I could burn down the entire citadel with a snap of my fingers. We simply need your men to make us look stronger. The people will never give their loyalty to Arthur with one sorcerer behind him. This isn't a full out war. Your men are simply for show. Yes, there will be casualties, but the death count you're imagining is much greater than the reality."

Bayard chuckles, "You may be able to do some tricks lad, but I doubt you could wield so much power."

"You heard of Nimueh, the priestess of the old religion?"

"Yes?"

"I called down lightning from the sky and struck her dead. I think I can handle a few men with sticks."

After Merlin's small speech, it was clear Bayard would cooperate. Whether it was out of actually wanting magic back or fear of Merlin's scary display of power, I'm not sure. Once the king agrees to help, said warlock leans back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

We stayed the night as royal guests. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I was about to do. Tonight, Celia would put Merlin under another sleeping spell and take him to Ealdor, where he would be safe. It made my heart ache, knowing I may never see the boy again, but it was necessary to keep him safe. Either way, I found it difficult sleeping, knowing what was happening across the hall.


	14. Let the Battle Begin

This is it. Now or never. I look beside me; Morgause standing tall, smirking with greed. Behind us is a wall of soldiers. Most of them are Mercia's men, but many are in fact villagers that believed in what we were trying to build. Some even had magic. They aren't particularly powerful, but every bit helps. Even with all that's going on, I can't help but let my mind drift to Merlin. It's been weeks since Celia took him to Ealdor. I can only hope it's a good sign I haven't heard anything from either of them. The boy would hate me for doing this to him, but I have little choice. I refuse to let that man die because of me. If we lose the battle, so be it. As long as he lives, I will have my victory, however small it may be.

"It will be much more difficult to win this battle without Emrys by our side. He has incredible power that I was counting on to win this battle. Our chances have decreased significantly." Morgause doesn't even turn to look at me.

"I know, but he can't come. We'll have to win this without him. I can only hope you are truly as powerful as people say you are." I clench and unclench my fists, waiting for the signal. Any moment now, we would attack. No innocents would be harmed; only soldiers. If they surrender, take it. No unnecessary blood will be spilt. We will take over the citadel and capture the king. We will force him to abide by our laws. If he refuses, then I have no choice to execute him. It brings me no joy to kill my father, but he deserves no less after the brutal murder of hundreds of innocent people.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

A flash. A quick, white flash. Barely noticeable, but there. The signal. The men charge, arrows flying towards the Camelot knights that are already anticipating our attack. We many not have the essence of surprise, stationing our men in plain sight, but we don't need it. We have magic.

Both of Morgause's arms come up as she starts her spell casting. Forbærne. Fire engulfs the Camelot soldiers. I cringe at the sound of their screams. Many of the men begin to retreat, but some, who weren't hit with the flames, stay, pulling out their swords as the Mercia soldiers come down on them.

"You sent me away! How could you?" My veins turn to ice upon hearing the voice. I turn slowly, my face forming into one of sorrow and confusion upon seeing the familiar black mop of hair running towards me. His fists curl, letting a punch ripple on my cheek. I taste blood but ignore it. "You used me! Is that what it is? All you wanted was for me to get the men, then you drop me off at home. You think you can go behind my back and conspire with the only person who truly matters to me in the bloody world? I trusted you, and- and you betrayed me! You betrayed my trust!"

Betrayed. No, no, no! Certainly that didn't count. I was only protecting him! The prophecy, it was coming true. I had tried to prevent it, but instead, I just made sure it happened. How could I of been so stupid?! "Merlin, please understand,I was just worried for you. You're my friend. I couldn't bare for you to get hurt!"

Merlin scowls at me, "You should know by now that I don't need you, and I certainly don't need you to make decisions I have the right to make! You may be the future king, but I never said you were my king. I am fighting and that's it. You can't stop me. If I do get hurt, if I die, then so be it. I'll die fighting for what I believe in. How dare you try and force me from doing that very thing." He rushed past me, walking into the heat of battle, power radiating from his very fingertips. I try and run towards him, but I can't. I can only watch in horror as he fights. Lightning rushes around him, electrocuting those nearby.

With Morgause, Merlin, and the soldiers, Camelot stood no chance. It did make me slightly ill as the knights I once cared for were slaughtered viciously. I thought of many of those men as brothers, but now they were dead. It wasn't their fault their king was a tyrant. They were just loyal. Hopefully some will surrender.

"...sire?"

I turn quickly, coming face to face with Sir Leon. I raise my sword slightly, looking at him questionably. "I do not want to kill you, Leon. Go now while you still have the chance."

Leon looks a bit apprehensive, but speaks anyways. "You know that I am loyal to you Arthur. You are like a brother to me. I knew that when I saw you commanding that army, I would have to choose between the man I have sworn my loyalty to, and the man who truly deserves it. I have decided, and I serve you, Arthur, and only you."

For the first time that day, a smile came onto my face. "Thank you, Sir Leon. It would be an honour to fight by your side."

**Only one more chapter after this! I hope you guys don't hate me at the end! You probably will though. Anyways, I wanted to thank you people for all the support I've gotten! There will be a sequel, which I will talk more about later. The final chapter should be uploaded later today. I loved all your suggestions, and I know I didn't get to use them all in this story, but I will do my best to incorporate them into the sequel! Love you!**


	15. A Prophecy Come To Pass

"How could you do this to me? Your own father?!"

"You lost the right to be called my father a long time ago. You have killed hundreds of innocent people to ease your guilt for killing my mother. You blame others for your own mistakes."

"How dare you!" Uther struggles against the Mercian men who hold him on his knees. Merlin walks up, standing next to me as I look down to my tyrant father. He isn't angry, not anymore. Perhaps he realized that I only did it to protect him, and that I didn't mean to hurt him. I'm sure he would let me have it later, but not now. Now, was the moment we had all been waiting for. Camelot is captured. I am glad that we succeeded, and that the prophecy did not come true. Perhaps this betrayal was not the one the voice spoke up. Perhaps, Celia and I truly did prevent the future.

"You have a choice. You can agree to our new laws and continue ruling as a puppet to the true high king of Albion, or you can be put to death. It is your choice. Either way, magic will run free once again in the land, just how it should be. People will live without fear."

"I refuse to be part of your scandal! Magic is evil! That monster by your side has corrupted you! What enchantments have you put on my son!? You and all of your disgusting species must die. You will burn and I will laugh in victory!" Merlin clenches his fist, trying to control his anger.

I look to the men holding Uther. "Send him to the dungeons. He will be beheaded at dawn tomorrow." The men nod, forcing him to stand. Uther growls, kicking one of the men. Caught off guard, the man's grip loosens slightly.

Just barely.

Just a tug loose.

But it was enough.

Uther rips out of their hold, pulling out a dagger from his belt. My eyes go wide as he races towards Merlin. He's there within an instant, plunging the dagger into the pale flesh.

It wasn't Merlin. Someone jumped in front of Merlin. The hooded figure from the sidelines of men.

I didn't even notice them.

Until they took a dagger.

To the chest.

A mortal wound.

Uther yells out angrily as more men run to restrain him. The cloaked figure falls to the ground in a gasp, one hand clenching the wound. Merlin kneels by the person, removing the hoad.

"Celia." It was a strangled cry from his throat, not quite sounding humaine. He yells out spells quicker than I thought possible. His voice quivers more and more with each word and syllable. He knows he cannot save her. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Celia was dying.

"My love, it is no use. Not even you- could heal such a wound." She raises her hand, brushing it against Merlin's wet cheeks. I didn't even realize he had started crying. He grips her hand as if it were his life line, refusing to let go and he kissing her hand lovingly.

"Please, there must be something I can do. I- I can't live without you. I need you. You can't leave me, not yet."

A small, sad smile sets on her face. "You don't need me. All you've ever hoped to achieve- is right here. You, will be- amazing. I am so proud of you."

"There's no point without you. You are my life. Please, just hold on. I- I love you, so much. Please! Please don't leave me."

"There is so much- I need to say to you, but there isn't- enough time. You've made my life- worth living. You were- my first love. I've always had a feeling- you'd be my last." She lets out a light chuckle. "I love you more than you- can imagine. I wouldn't take it back- for the world. Do me- a favour?"

"Anything. Anything for you." Thick tears fall down his cheeks, blurring his vision.

"Be happy in your life. You deserve that- more than anyone. If you ever- find someone who makes you happy, please- don't let me stop you."

"I could never love another woman. You are too precious to me."

Celia brushed her hand against his face once again. "Hey, smile. The last thing- I

want to see- is you smiling."

Merlin shakes his head, more tears threatening to fall down his already soaked cheeks. "I can't."

"Yes you can. Just smile." He forces small, sad smile to form across his lips, even with the tears that streamed down it. "There you go. It is so beautiful, your smile. Thank you, for everything. I will never forget you. I- I love you." She goes limp in his arms.

The smile falls from Merlin's face and turns into one of pure sorrow and denial. Merlin shakes his head, tears now coming much quicker. He lets out a roar of grief, eyes clenching shut. His breathing hitches painfully as he starts to mumble. "No… no, Celia, please. No!" Merlin bends forwards, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine. Don't you dare forget that."

Uther never did make it to execution.

Merlin made it to him first.

**Okay, please don't hate me! I know how much you all love Celia. I didn't want to kill her, but once this idea came into my head, I couldn't get rid of it. Someone would have to die, and I know it couldn't be Merlin or Arthur. I thought about Celia and I was just like OMG.**

**Anyways, like I said, there will be a sequel. I've already started writing it. I should start posting in a few days. I'll post an info chapter about it on this so you guys get a notification when it starts!**

**Balinor**** will most likely be in.  
And Mordred! (Not young, not old, somewhere in between.)  
Some dark!Merlin, but not evil!Merlin  
Yes, Morgause and Morgana will know they are sisters, but won't turn evil...  
They have no reason to :3**

**Ideas are Welcome!**

**Reviews are hugs!**

**(I love hugs!)**


	16. Author Note

Hey Guys!

I have way too many ideas for the sequel, so I want you to vote!  
Just leave a review with the one you like the best, or leave your own idea!

Idea 1: This one is more of a prequel. I will do it anyways eventually because I really like the idea itself. Basically, it is from Celia's point of view from the moment she found Merlin and took the cuffs off. Merlin is still very weak and Celia takes care of him. He is very skittish and afraid, so Celia does everything in her power to help him. This eventually turns into love. Yadda Yadda Yadda

Idea 2: It's been six months since the ban on magic was lifted, since the dragon was set free, but there is still much prejudice against the magical people. Citizens are afraid of them, and some even believe Merlin enchanted Arthur. Merlin has almost gotten used to the insults people yell at him when he walk down the street, or the mothers that force their children to go inside when he walks by. While Merlin hates it, he realizes it is just part of the healing process and tries not to make a big deal out of it. Then, someone tries to kill him. That's when things get crazy.

Idea 3: It's been four years since the ban on magic was lifted, since the dragon was set free. People are happy. Merlin is Court Sorcerer. All is good. Then, Merlin is sent on a patrol to the Southern Regions to deal with some crazy thing. He doesn't return home... Merlin is captured by Slave traders, reopening old wounds. One of the slavers recognize Merlin... _Mordred_

Now... I have two ideas for how this one could play out...

Idea 3.5: Same thing, except, it's a fellow captive that recognizes Merlin... _Mordred._ They must help each other if they want to escape!

Idea 4: It's all good in Camelot. It's been many years since the ban was lifted. (yadda yadda yadda) A illegal Slave Caravan is found by the Camelot patrols. They, of course, shut it down. Most of the slaves are fairly new and old enough that they are able to adapt easily back into everyday life. One of the slaves though, is not. This young boy was with the slavers for many years, and even has magic. He refuses to talk to anyone and is skittish and frightened. Arthur brings him to Merlin... _Emrys? _...Mordred?

Idea 4.5: Same thing, but it isn't Mordred. It is simply a young boy who Merlin is reluctant to help at first, not thinking there is anything to do, but the two boys bond closely. Merlin helps him adapt back to real life, knowing exactly what is was like to go through this. He helps the boy control his magic and becomes somewhat of a older brother. (The same thing happens with Mordred in Idea 4, but Merlin is even more reluctant, and Mordred holds a slight grudge against Merlin for what happened in the show...)

Let me know of any ideas you can think of!


End file.
